I'm in love with johnny depp ?
by TheKawaiiClown
Summary: Hey so this is not my story it's actually my friend's fic but she's to scared to post it on here cause she says its total crap but i want to know what you think anyways the summary is marilyn manson and johnny depp have a night of love and they get feelings and etc.JUST READ IT AND FIND OUT FOR YOURSELF ALSO THIS HAS A CRAPPY LEMON SCENE AND IT SLASH WHICH MEAN GUYXGUY


After the award show marilyn manson and johnny depp went to the wardrobe room they entered they sat down on the this was a fun i guess after this we wont see eachother(johnny)yeah(marilyn)so johnny got up marilyn got up they both shook hands all of sudden marilyn grabbed johnny and kissed johnny was shocked but he melted into the kiss he wrapped his arms around his neck marilyn started to lay johnny on the couch johnny felt tongue on his bottem lip he granted entrance and a tongue invaded his mouth they fought for dominance but johnny let marilyn win,johnny unzipped marilyn jacket and threw it on the floor marilyn broke the kiss he trailed his mouth down johnny neck he started to sucking on his neck johnny moaned he started unbutton johnny shirt and toke the rest of his clothes off,marilyn raised up and looked down at fucken beautiful(marilyn)marily latched onto johnny nipple he drew a circle with his tongue johnny moaned he did the same with the other on he ventured down further he looked at his member that was leaking pre-cum he started licking the of his member johnny maoned he started taking it all in he bobbed his head he could feel johnny pulling on his ...im...to...CUM!(johnny)he cummed in his mouth marilyn swallowed it all marilyn kissed him hungerily johnny could taste his own cum he moaned into the kiss they broke i want you inside of me **NOW!(johnny)**how much do you need me to fuck you into this mattress?(marilyn)so fucken much(johnny)marilyn chuckled he got off johnny and went to the drowers and took out a bottle of lube he took his pants off he got ontop of johnny he poured some lube on his member then on his fingers he put the first finger in then the seconed one by this point johnny was a whimpering mess he starting scirrocoering then he put the third one in he decide he was ...now(johnny)marilyn position himself he slid in a teasing me fuck me already(johnny)marilyn chuckled he slammed into him,johnny !...faster!(johnny)marilyn obeyed after a while he found johnny sweet ...right there...harder...please(johnny)marilyn hit it the spot reaptly he could feel johnny getting ...im going...to...ahhh!(johnny)johnny came all over marilyn stomach a few more thrust marilyn relesed his seed inside of johnny he pulled out of johnny who made a whine it feels uncomfertoable on this couch(johnny)can you walk or do you want me to carry you(marilyn)carry me please(johnny)marilyn chuckled he got up and lifted johnny brideal style to a little your light(marilyn)shutup(johnny)so they entered the room marilyn laid johny on the bed then he laid down by him he pulled the covers over them then he wrapped his arms around johnny i love you(marilyn)a tear slipped from johnny eye marilyn fell asleep johnny looked out the window then he to fell asleep.

xXx the next day xXx

johnny woke up early around 5:00 a.m. he got up and grabbed all of his clothes and hurried into the bathroom he took a quick shower he got dressed and put his boots on then he looked for a piece paper he found one he wrote a letter to for marilyn manson then he looked over at him and a tear slipped from his eyes he wiped it away and he walked out the the johnny did you and marilyn drink the whole night(twiggy)um...yeah(johnny)oh are you leaving?(twiggy)yes thanks for everything(johnny)your welcome,hey why do you sound sad(twiggy)oh its nothing im just a bit tired will tell brian that it was fun hanging with him and the rest of the band(johnny)alright(twiggy)so johnny left twiggy stared at johnny ...i know he's lying(twiggy)twiggy went back to his room.

xXx a few hours later xXx

marilyn opened his eyes he touched the bed and felt a cold spot he sat up and looked around he got off the bed he put some leather pants on he walked back into the wardrobe room he saw that all of johnny clothes were gone he ran back into the room he saw the note that johnny had left for him he grabbed it and sat down on the bed he starting reading it,

Dear brian,

im sorry i had to leave i hope you dont think bad off me but you should know that there cant be anything between us there would never be any future for us together i do love you but i cant let all of your hard work to become famous go to waste thats why i left because were not post to be together im very sorry brian.

your's truly,

johnny...

marilyn crumbled the paper up he threw it he quickly rushed out the room and ran to twiggy room he knocked on the door twiggy whats up(twiggy)where is johnny(marilyn)he left a few hours ago he said thanks for letting him hang with us(twiggy)did he tell you were he was going to stay at(marilyn)nope(twiggy)damnit(marilyn)marilyn kicked the did something else happen between you and him(twiggy)what fuck are you talking about(marilyn)like did you guys fuck(twiggy)marilyn looked my god you guys did will thats a shocker(twiggy)i guess but can we talk about this in your room(marilyn)yeah come in i have to know what happen how it happen(twiggy)alright(marilyn)so they walked in twiggy sat down on a stool and marilyn sat down on the so me and johnny walked to the wardrobe room we talked then he got up and we shook hands but then i felt somthing when i touched his hand i just grabbed him and kissed him and i think you know what happens from there(marilyn)yeah so you love him or what(twiggY)i dont know i mean i feel something but i dont know what(marilyn)maybe its just lust or it can be love(twiggy)true but i dont know but i just really want to hold him in my arms right now(marilyn)ah'ha its love my dear brian you love johnny depp the hotest guy ever -laugh-(twiggy)twiggy...dont(marilyn)what if you reject him i might take a bite(twiggy)marilyn raised his me twiggy i really would like to see you try to get johnny(marilyn)will it must be easy since you fucked him(twiggy)marilyn punched twiggy on the you make him sound like a whore or something(marilyn)-laugh-just joking dude chill(twiggy)anyways can you help me find out where he is staying at(marilyn)yeah i will but you owe me(twiggy)ill let you take more breaks durning partice(marilyn)no i want a kiss from johnny when we find him(twiggy)alright but if he doesnt want then he doesnt have to(marilyn)-laugh-alright(twiggy)so they both got ready then they walked out the hotel building they walked all the way to the airport twiggy finally found over their(twiggy)marilyn looked at where twiggy was pointing wait !(marilyn)johnny turned around marilyn and twiggy ran up to are you guys doing here(johnny)marilyn grabbed johnny arm and started to drag let go and what are you guys doing here(johnny)lets go some where else(marilyn)no i explained everything to you in the letter there's nothing to explain and let go(johnny)twiggy grabbed his suitcase(marilyn)alright(twiggy)twiggy grabbed johnny suitcase people stared at them then some people knew who they were a group of teenagers ran up to them and asked them for their OFF!(marilyn)brian!(johnny)hold on are you guys together(girl)marilyn stopped dragging johnny and turned to the what if we are got a problem them with that huh!?so what if me and johnny are together what are you little fuckers going to do about that!(marilyn)there's no problem them with that i was just wondering(girl)you were just wondering will stop wondering and believe it(marilyn)some of the teenagers were recording the whole stop being rude(johnny)i think you guys are cute together(girl)whatever come on(marilyn)no im not going i dont have anything to say(johnny)i knew you would say that,hey twiggy "the napkin"(marilyn)what are you talking about(johnny)twiggy came behind him and put a napkin over his nose his world started to turn black and he closed his eyes.

xXx when johnny woke up xXx

johnny opened his eyes he found him self in twiggy johnny good that your up brian went out to buy dinner for all of us also you need to check out youtube(twiggy)what do you mean(johnny)twiggy grabbed his laptop and went on youtube he found the video and he turned the laptop around an showed johnny the video johnny eyes little asshole posted the video of us at the airport(twiggy)cant you report that or something(johnny)i dont know but its to funny there's a lot of people who think that you are cute together and some who think that brian raped you and some people are pissed off(twiggy)are you serious(johnny)yeah(twiggy)all of sudden the door open and in came in marilyn with you go twiggy now get the fuck out(marilyn)what really i wanted to see the action(twiggy)no seriously get out twiggy(marilyn)alright see you later johnny(twiggy)twiggy walked out and closed the door marilyn sat down on a im sorry for what happen at the airport is just my heart broke when i didnt find you next to me this morning(marilyn)im sorry brian(johnny)its alright just answer me this and then you can leave if you want(marilyn)alright what is it(johnny)do you love me?(marilyn)johnny broke down crying marilyn got up and sat down by him and wrapped his arms around him johnny buried his face in marilyn neck.i do love you brian(johnny)alright thats all i wanted to know now you can leave if you want but i really do want you to stay with me(marilyn)i know you do but whaT about are career everything will go down hill when they find out about us(johnny)i dont give a fuck about that all i care about is having you with me(marilyn)alright then im willing to give up everything and be with you but are you(johnny)yes i am(marilyn)thank you brian i was just scared that you woulnt give up everything(johnny)-laugh-dont worry about that babe(marilyn)johnny nodded he got where did twiggy go(johnny)he's probably outside of the door esedropping(marilyn)johnny laughed he walked to the door and open it and twiggy fell on the johnny,brian(twiggy)


End file.
